Dragon Scales, and Dracken tales
by KeepCalmBePositive
Summary: Hermione awakens to a very undesired discovery. The universe has a lot in store for this stubborn witch. Will she accept her fate and place? Or make her own destiny? I got the idea from the fanfic author 'Beautiful Kaos' I asked for permission which I was given. I only hope I can do it justice. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make any money off of this story. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Okay people I know, I know I haven't finished my other stories *covers face* I just haven't been getting a lot of inspiration. When I started Fighting for my girl I lost inspiration and then I started Find light in the dark and I found it again. Hopefully this will have the same effect so I can once again find my muse.

This is a Dracken Story. I got permission from the original author Beautiful Kaos to give it a go. I hope you all like it. I saw her idea plus what Starlight massacre did and I L-O-V-E it. Hopefully I can do it justice.

I've changed the story from Harry to Hermione. The story is also told in first person, I apologize guys as I am not very good when it comes to third. Maybe I will try a story in third person...just not today.

* * *

_This is absolutely the most beautiful bathroom I've ever been in. Bloody hell, who lives here? The queen of England? I suddenly feel the urge to pee. I take a seat on the porcelain throne and..._

I jerk awake. Great I almost peed myself. What a beautiful way to start my birthday. I stare down at my pillow and notice a small spot of drool when my eyes eventually adjust.

Drool,always a sign of a good night sleep; or in my case a potion induced sleep. Sleeping potions have become a staple in my nightly routine ever since the war. So many casualties, so many lost friends.

As soon as the thoughts come I banish them away. I spent too many nights in tears thinking about that bloody war. I spent too much money on mind healers to even begin to revert to the catatonic state I was in post the second wizard war where I literally pulled my wand on my own shadow from time to time. I was paranoid, always looking over my shoulder. I still am.

It's been two years, I need to move on. I need to let go. I can never forget the nobles who fell for the cause but I still must move on with my life. I've tried but the war has changed me, it's aged me in a sense. I still am the know it all who wants to know everything there is about anything. But I've become more sceptic, less trusting... And I won't even kid myself on this one, a lot more bitchy.

I'm trying though, I really am. My musings are interrupted once again by a strong urge to pee. I stretch slightly and my elbow comes in contact with a soft yet firm surface. I have my back turned to what ever it is.

In three seconds or less I've reached under my pillow, drew my wand and cast a _confringo_ over my shoulder.

"Son of a bitch!" I scream as a searing pain hits my...my...truly I'm not sure what got hit. I spin around, jump to my feet in a very Kung fu like motion that Bruce lee himself would have been proud of, wand in hand, protego already cast, assault spell on the tip of my tongue, ready to defend myself from my attacker.

I lose balance and fall painfully on my bum off the side of the bed. I grunt with the contact.

"Show yourself!" I scream into the darkness ignoring the pain on my bum. I hear shuffled footsteps racing up the hallway towards my room. The door bursts open.

There in the doorway is my dad in his pajamas with some sort of assault rifle and my mom behind him wielding a machete. They frantically search the room with their eyes with the limited hallway light. I do too.

"Where is my daughter!" I hear my father shout viciously.

"Kill it! Kill it Harold!" My mother shouts. I look towards them and notice my dad's weapon is pointed right at me.

"D-Dad..w-what are you doing?" I plead. They both startle. My dad's eyes become slits and he adjust something on his weapon his face looks even more determined.

"I will ask you again beast, where is my daughter?" He spits viciously.

"Daddy what are you talking about it's me" I plead again, utterly confused.

I never thought this day would come again. I thought after I h ad taken and then given back my parents memories would be the last time I raised my wand to them...but my only option is clear, I must.

My parents have clearly gone off of their rocker. I must have messed up the memory spell. I cast a quick wordless _Incarcerous_ and they are both bound by ropes. My mother screams and they both struggle to get away.

I quickly stand and find myself once again off balance. I grab hold of my mattress to steady myself. My mothers screams are giving me a head ache and I'm afraid she'll wake the neighbors. I quickly cast a silencing charm around them both. I'm definitely on a roll today of breaking my own rules. I sigh.

I cast a _homenum revelio_ and it's seem as if the coast is clear. My parents and I are the only ones here. I'll have to cast extra enchantments around the house and what not.

The urge to pee hits me again and I hurry to my bathroom. How can I think about peeing when I just found out my parents are mentally ill and probably need to be checked into St. Mungos.

As I reach the door and hurry though I fall back on my bum. I feel like I've been clothes lined minus the clothes line.

"What the fu-" I mutter trying to look over my shoulder. I stand again frustrated and look behind me. Something white catches the corner of my eye. I keep spinning around like a dog chasing it's tail trying to get a look at it.

Finally I remember that my closet door is a sliding mirror. I take a moment to steady my dizzy head from all the chasing I was doing. I flip the light switch and scream right after.

I was about to hex whatever the creature was until I realize that that creature was no other than yours truly. My feet automatically make their way over to the mirrors without my permission. I gape in shock at the reflection before me.

Same old Hermione who just recently grew into herself about three years ago. Same 4 foot eleven and a half petite frame with C-cup breast, a tiny waist, and wider hips. Same bushy curly hair, chocolate colored eyes, and plump pink lips. That was all the same, what was different was the small wing like appendages that somehow resembled fairy or nymph wings.

Each wing was about a foot across on each side, and a pure silky looking white in color. A glare reflects off of the mirror and I noticed then that on my cheeks, and splattered across my nose are semi-transparent white-ish silver scales. I also notice a few patches on my hands and feet.

I could only gape in awe at the reflection. The sheer beauty in the mirror. My hair I also noticed was now waist length rather than the standard mid back length I was used to.

"Christ on a crutch" I found myself muttering. I looked around me not knowing what to do with myself and only then did I noticed my eyesight was immaculate, a lot better than when I went to bed last night.

I think for a second and the words Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes crosses my mind. Maybe this is one of their experiments that they neglected to tell me about. Its a stretch...a far stretch. After we lost Fred in the war George has been less enthusiastic about...well anything at all these days.

His wife has been helping him with the business and business is good, but George emotionally is a far cry from it. I doubt this is what it is, but I can think of nothing else at the moment.

I look in the mirror again and wonder if I should take a trip to St. Mungos to get checked out. I take a moment to ponder, but I decide against it. I'm a more than competent witch. I'll figure something out.

I wonder if I can move these wings. As soon as I think about it, they flutter. I jump startled. I try again and I flex them this time. I wonder if I'll have to walk around with these or if they will go away. As soon as I think it. The wings shoot directly into my back.

I spin around and search my back for them in the mirror. The only evidence left to suggest they were there are two big bloody holes in the back of my tattered Quidditch t-shirt. I think about seeing them and they shoot out in a bloody mess with a slight pain.

I scrunch my face and will them away. I also will away my scales, it works. I do the same to my hair and that too works. I take a deep calming breath and try to think of what I should do next.

Movement in the corner of my eye catches my attention. I turn towards it and notice my parents face slack in awe. I forgot about them.

I make my way over. "Please don't shout, and don't attack me. I'm just as confused and as shocked as you all are okay?" They stare at me for a few seconds and then each other and nod. I cast a _finite Incantatum_ and release them from their silence and ropes.

"Oh Hermione darling come here. We're so sorry." My mother grabs me in her arms as a few tears escape my eyes. Before I know it I begin to sob. I'm not used to not knowing or being this confused. I'm usually the one with the answers and not knowing is a scary place for me. A place I don't like to visits very often.

My cries soon turn into laughter. I can't help myself as I remember both my parents came in my room armed and ready.

"Where did you get those weapons?" I ask continuing to laugh hysterically. My father lets a chuckle slip.

"We bought them after you gave back our memories. If that mug voldie what ever showed up we'd give him what for." My dad says seriously. I take a step back and look at them. I know then where my bravery came from. My mother nods.

"I know you told us he's dead but you said he came back once...and you never know. Better safe than sorry." She says seriously.

* * *

I've tried to ignore my new findings all day. I've caught myself literally wanting to stretch my wings a few times today. I restrained myself always at the last second.

I'm a healer in training at St. Mungos. The healer in me is telling me to consult a senior healer about my little...problem if you could call it that. I just can't bring myself to do it. I've been crowded all day. It's my 20th birthday and I've been getting; cards, well wishes, and presents.

I had lunch with a few friends where I literally had to fight myself not to say anything. I want to do research of my own first before I go blabbing off about this. I'm not sure if my...condition is good or bad yet.

Thankfully the day ended without me showing off anything I wasn't supposed to. I gratefully floo home.

* * *

As soon as I emerge from the fire place I smell something absolutely mouthwatering. My feet carry me there before I even think about it.

I find myself looking in the rubbish. The only thing I find in it are some bloody papers, with the little piece of material they put at the bottom of meat that you buy from the store to soak up the excess blood. _Yuck_. My stomach turns at the sight even though the smell is appealing.

"Hermione are you home darling?" I hear my mother call from upstairs.

"Yeah!" I shout as I make my way over to the apparently forgotten pot and turn off he burner under the stew. My mother made my favorite.

"Come here, I found something I think you might want to know about!" I take a spoon and scoop some of the food out of the pot and into my mouth burning it in the process. I try to cool it whilst getting burned by continuously huffing on it.

I find myself thinking about how much better it would be had it been a little more rare. _Yuck_...what the heck? I hate rare or bloody foods.

I take the stairs two at a time and make my way to the library. _Wait how the hell did I know she was in here? _I realize then that I'd followed her unique scent. _Hmmm...strange_. But I should be used to strange by now.

I walk into the vast library, which is bigger than my parents master bedroom. My mother, like myself loves to read. I notice she is in the magical things sections.

My mother had suddenly became very interested in magic after I restored her memory. She constantly had me buy books from diagon alley for her to read. I didn't mind. I loved that she was interested in my other home.

"Look at this." She literally shoves a book into my face as I reach her. I look at the spine and notice it says Magically creatures A-Z By Utopia Pince. She had somewhere in the 'D' section marked off with a book marker. It was just a small section.

_Drackens (Dragon Kind.)_

_Taxonomy (Taken from the muggle version but enhanced for dragon like qualities):_

_Kingdom:Anamalia_

_Phylum:Chordata_

_Order: Dragon Kind_

_Class:Reptilia_

_Family: Hominidae and Varnidae_

_Genus: Homo and Varanus_

_Species: Sapiens and Dragon_

_Little is known about Drackens as they are a rare breed. These magical creatures are believed to be extant but barely so. It is believed that their blood is diluted due to mating with humans so as to avoid detection._

_Drackens are wanted by wizards for the purpose of spells and potions. Their internal organs, scales, and wings have proven to be very potent and important for rituals potions and spells. They have also been hunted to find out more about their species as well as to conduct various experimentations on them._

_The Dragon kind has been classed as both dark and benign creatures in certain Jurisdictions. In the caribbean, Italy, Central, and South America they are classed as benign and the rest of the world classes them as Dark creatures. _

_They have been classed as dark creatures in certain jurisdictions because of their protective instincts. A dominant protects his mate and child(ren), and a submissive protects their child(ren). It is suspected that there are about one hundred Drackens at most left in the world. However this is just a speculation and not known for sure as they have become very secretive and adept and concealing themselves as well as living amongst regular witches and wizards._

_There are two kinds of Drackens. The dominant Dracken and the submissive Dracken;_

_Dominant Drackens are innately male though there are few recorded cases of female Drackens which is believed to be either a fluke or an adaptation of the species in order to survive and keep the dracken bloodline strong. Over the years there have been many adaptations of the dragon kind though we do not know of them all. _

_Dominants are generally larger, more agile, fierce, and vicious than their subordinates. A dominant dracken will strive to protect and provide for their mate and child(ren)._

_Dominants are said to be possessive and at times overbearing when it comes to their subordinate. Often times a dominant will be even more vicious and territorial when their submissive has succumb to their 'heat cycle', is pregnant, or giving birth. __A dominant dracken will punish his submissive if need be._

_A submissive dracken is generally female but like Dominants can also be male. This again is rare. Submissive Drackens are not able to carry the children of human males, a submissive who has mated with a human will become barren (proven by experimentation). Although it is not known if a submissive is able to give birth to a non human males child(ren) (E.g veelas, werewolves, vampires etc.)_

_On the other hand a dominant dracken is fully able to impregnate a non dracken (or get pregnant for a non dracken in the case of female dominant Drackens.) __Two dominant Drackens are able to reproduce while two submissives are not._

_Submissives though small, in most cases can be just as ferocious and violent as their dominant counterpart. Especially when they are protecting their young. The majority of killings by submissives was as a result of submissives protecting their young (they may go as far as to kill their own dominant if they feel that their dominant is a threat to their young). _

_In some cases a submissive will require more than one dominant to impregnate him/her. submissives who require more than one dominant is said to be more powerful. _

_Drackens in general are adaptable, strong, and in their dracken form are resistant to most magical advances except for the 'Avada Kedavra', 'Feindfyre' and curses of that nature (they will however succumb to physical weapons which are used most of the times by wizards to catch and harvest Drackens.). This applies mostly for them in their dracken form. When they are in their dracken form; their tough skin, and scales reflect magical advances, they are a lot more vulnerable in their human form._

_Important features of the dragon kind:_

_Scales/Wings:_

_Dominant Drackens:_

_-Scales that cover about sixty percent of their body. This does not include their wings that are covered completely with scales. Their wings are spaced about an inch apart and their wingspan ranges from fifteen to twenty-five feet (more or less in some cases). Dominant dracken wings come in a wide variety of colors; some solid colors, and other colors that fade from one to the other. The bigger the dominant the bigger their wings. Dominants can use their wingspan to attract a submissive (by either the color, the wingspan or even in some cases the thickness of their wings)_

_Submissive Drackens:_

_-Have scales that cover the majority of their bodies (about eighty percent). Their wings like that of the Dominants are covered in their entirety with scales. Their spacing like their dominant counterparts are about an inch apart with a wingspan of about five to fifteen feet (More or less in some cases). A submissives wings will start off white but will later gain pigmentation according to their dominant(s) wing color. _

_Scales and wings can be retracted into the Drackens body._

_Fangs/Claws:_

_Drackens both sub. and dom. have fangs and claws. Dominants however have much larger fangs and claws than their submissive counterpart. Submissive claws however make up for what they lack in size by being acidic, and in some cases poisonous. Fangs and claws like wings can be retracted into the Drackens' body._

_Breeding Cycles:_

_A submissive Dracken will go into heat a few times per year. Not all heat cycles are are fertile ones. Some heat cycles last from a few hours to up to two weeks depending on the submissive, how strong she is and what she can handle. __During a submissives heat period, a dominant will make it the utmost priority to continuously copulate with his submissive to ensure impregnation._

_Pregnancy:_

_The gestation period for a submissive Dracken is approximately seven to ten lunar months depending on the individual dracken. _

_Dominants will also feed their magical essences to their submissive; by ejaculation, spit, or blood (In most cases ejaculating orally, vaginally or anally.) this is said to keep the child(ren) growing healthy and strong. _

_Symptoms of Dracken pregnancy include; the standard pregnancy symptoms of witches, breast soreness, nausea, irritability, mood swings, head aches, minor colds, cravings, swollen feet, accidental magic._

_Birthing:_

_Birthing varies from submissive to submissive, most prefer to give birth without their Dominants present, while others do not. In most cases submissives give birth alone because Dominants become a hindrance and annoyance when giving birth. Dominants do not like to see their submissives in pain and try to help but in most cases they hinder more than help. _

_Some submissives require high dark places to give birth, while some are perfectly comfortable at home. A submissive can give birth to single or multiple children at a time. The most recorded was seven- _

I immediately slam the book shut. I simply can not read another word. What the bloody hell am I? All of a sudden I'm not human. This can't be right, it just can't!_  
_

Dark creatures, multiple children, fangs, claws, and a dominant...or Dominants.

So basically this book is saying not only am I not human but I'm a submissive dracken. Submissive? That was never a word I thought that I would use in any sentence to describe myself, not in a million years. I am Hermione Granger, war hero, and a strong independent woman.

I am not a subordinate and I will not submit to anyone. Submissive? Hah! Not in my lifetime. I chuck the book gracelessly onto the table and leave the room with many thoughts racing through my head.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any money off of this story. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

Last time:

So basically this book is saying not only am I not human but I'm a submissive dracken. Submissive? That was never a word I thought that I would use in any sentence to describe myself, not in a million years. I am Hermione Granger, war hero, and a strong independent woman.

I am not a subordinate and I will not submit to anyone. Submissive? Hah! Not in my lifetime. I chuck the book gracelessly onto the table and leave the room with many thoughts racing through my head.

* * *

"Hermione?" My mother calls out.

"Mmhmm?" I mumble down into my pillow.

"Her-myyyyy-oh-nee" she sings out.

"Yes?" I groan. After I finished reading the crap about draykens or drackens or whatever the blood hell they're called I promptly made my way to my bedroom and deposited myself carelessly onto my bed.

I just want to sleep. I want to sleep and wake up from this nightmare. This is obviously a construct of my subconscious or my imagination running wild after I had that questionable looking leftover kebab we brought home from town. That's the last time I eat from a food stand.

"We need to speak about this some time you know? You can't just ignore this sweetheart, it doesn't work that way." She says in a very all-wise-and-all-knowing mother like tone.

"This is a dream. A dream that I will wake up from at any moment. We do not need to discuss anything, what I need to do is to focus on waking up." I say finally rolling onto my back.

"Don't be ridiculous Hermione. I know you know that this isn't a dream...you just wish it was. For all you know this could be a blessing in disguise I-" I cut her off with my humorless laughter.

"A blessing? Is that what you call it? Well excuse me if being some weird reptilian subhuman...lizard, isn't particularly appealing to me! Let's trade places shall we? I'll be you, and you'll be the scaly freak!" I say venomously. She takes a deep breath.

"I am only trying to help... This is the first time you have ever spoken to me in such a manner; and I will assume that it's only because you are frustrated and confused about what has happened. I understand that and for that reason I will let it go this once, but don't you dare speak to me in such a disrespectful manner again. Do you understand me?" I look at her and grunt in affirmation.

"I said do you understand me?!" She shouts and I startle. I didn't expect her to raise her voice at me.

"Yes mam" I find myself saying.

"Good" she says cheerily again. "Well then, let's go research." she says and I don't move at first, but the stern look she gives me has me on my feet in no time.

* * *

We've been through piles of books in the past few hours and have yet to find anything more than the minuscule information that was given in the first book we read.

At this point I am definitely ready to give up. It's two a.m and I have to be at work by six thirty and my mother by seven.

"I think we should call it a night." My mother says sounding thoroughly exhausted. I'm too tired to give any other response other than a half hearted nod.

"Stop by the bookstore on you way home and see if you can find anything on Dragons, Drackens, or basically any book on half human half creatures." I nod again. We had both decided after what we read about wizards trying to hunt Drackens that it would be best that I not let anyone know of my status until I gathered enough information. Knowledge is power.

As my head hit the pillow I fell asleep, and it felt like as soon as I closed my eyes I opened them again to get ready for work.

* * *

It's been a long day. I've had to take two pepper up potions today to stay on my feet. Merlin knows I'd like to just go into an empty patient room, or broom closet...or a bathroom stall and just sleep.

Today has been hard. With my new physical...attributes, if you could call it that came a few other things. My sense of smell has been heightened, that is not a good thing if you work in a hospital.

I can literally smell the sickness on some patients; the smell of blood, vomit, singed flesh, diseases, urine, and other excrements that are less than appealing. Ive found myself wanting to -on more than one occasion- run from this place and get some fresh air in a meadow somewhere.

Its really turned my appetite, and I can hardly stomach any sort of food in this place. Every person here has their own unique scent, some pleasant, others...not so much.

I've also had to control myself from continuously covering my ears. Everything is too loud. I had thought about using some sort of silencing spell to turn down the volume a bit, or use a spell to take away my sense of smell but I decided against it. If I'm stuck like this, I want myself to get used to the scents, and sounds so that I can adjust to my new self...hopefully it's not permanent or I can undrackenify myself.

I am absoloutely dreadding going home to more research. At this point I'd rather just ignore it and pretend that what has happened didn't, and I'm just plain old Hermione again. Ignorance was surely bliss.

I used to think that ignorance was bliss only for the ignorant, but truely I'd rather be ignorant than know what I know now. I'm even more paranoid that I usually am. I always think that someone knows if they look at me a second too long. But they couldn't right? I mean, I've been taking extra care to look as normal as possible.

"All right what's up?" I startle at the voice and spin around.

"Jesus Padma! You scared the life out of me...I almost stabbed you." I admonish the witch for sneaking up on me.

"Yeah, yeah...so what's got your knickers in a twist? You've been acting rather strange lately."

"Strange? I have no idea what you are talking about." I try my best to laugh it off.

"See...that was the most plastic I'm-guilty-of-something fake laugh I've ever heard. Seriously Hermione, it was pitiful at best. Now tell me what's the matter?" she says again.

"There's nothing wrong!" I let my temper slip a bit and shout at her. Shit. The volume of my voice has called unwanted attention to us. I hold my head down and blush furiously. I know that if she had any doubts that maybe she might have been wrong...my reaction just crushed them. I didn't mean to snap."I'm sorry Padma." I mumble thoroughly embarrassed.

"It's okay." She whispers. "I know there is something wrong, you've been acting very strange; staring into space regualarly, you look uncomfortable around others, you've been mumbling to yourself more than normal...by the way that would be creepy if I didn't know you, you've been trying too hard to socialize with people, and youve hardly been eating. It all almost seems robotic and forced. I know a front when I see one."

"You have up this facade acting as if you're okay when you're not. You don't have to always be Hermione Granger the brave. Sometimes it's okay to show emotion, to cry if you aren't feeling well, to speak to someone if something is bothering you. I know we haven't always been the best of friends...especially after Ron and I got engaged-"

I'm about to inturupt her, to let her know that I don't hold any ill will towards her...well not anymore. After the war Ron and I had different ways of coping and dealing with our losses. He mourned his brother and friends in solitude, while I insisted we try to see a mind healer or at least talk to me.

Eventually I left him to his to his own devices while Harry and I sought the help we needed from mind healers. Padma got him out of his isolated state. She got him to laugh again and even though I had feelings for him, I couldn't grudge her of him. She was his light at the end of his very dark tunnel. She gave him purpose again when I couldn't...she makes him happy, and though it pains me at times to think about...I can't be mad, I just can't. She saved my best friend and for that I will be eternally grateful.

"No don't interrupt. I know you were upset at first, but you're not anymore and I know that. Hermione I like to think that I'm you're friend, and as such I want you to know that you can speak to me about absolutely anything. If you need someone to talk to, a shoulder to cry on...anything at all just let me know okay?" She says sincerely.

I nod, trying my best to hold back the tears that are burning my eyes.

"Thank you...and really I'm okay." I say but my voice cracks. She is about to begin speaking again but we are interrupted.

"Healer Patil, you are needed in the burn ward. Healer granger come with me." One of the senior healers calls out to us. I am grateful for the distraction. I'm not ready to share my secret...my burden with anyone. I'd rather keep it to myself, stew in it for a while, and let the secrecy burn me from the inside out.

I know that mentality is masochistic of me, but I prefer to help myself than to ask for help or comfort from others. I don't need her help...and I'll never ask for it.

I know now that my acting has been less than mediocre at best. If Padma noticed my erratic behavior, I wonder who else was privy to the change in me.

I sigh making my way over to the senior healer.

"How may I help sir?" I mumble.

"Ahh, healer Granger. I need you to check in on a patient for me in room 1234, block b...simple task really. I trust that you of all people can get it done. I'm just stepping out for a minute. Leave the file at reception when you're finished." He says getting straight to the point and handing me the patient file.

* * *

I've reached the door outside of the room and realized that I have yet to check the file. I slap my hand to my forehead, berating myself for the rookie move I almost pulled.

I quickly open and skim read the '_Injury_' section. It seems as though my patient has suffered trauma to the head from a high fall and was knocked unconcious upon or before impact. It also says that there are other 'unknown' injuries; meaning that I will have to do a thorough scan of the patient.

I swing open the door and as soon as I do I am greeted with a delicious scent. I have, since my transformation, encountered many great smells but this by far trumps them all.

I make my way into the room and over to the bed, very curious as to who was blessed with such a delicious aroma.

Im shocked to find that my patient is no stranger. I had not even glanced at his name before entering. But here he is in all his muscular, manly glory. I have to force myself not to drool over his unconscious form.

He looks so delectable, and the hospital gown is doing little to cover his buff god-like body. At that moment I just want to lic...Wait. What the hell am I thinking? Seriously, how foul can I be? This is my patient, and I his healer. This is against healer patient code and I need to get my filthy mind out of the gutter. Bloody hell Hermione! Control yourself you little slag! My inner good girl shouts at me. Ever the one to point out my faults, short comings and mistakes.

I sigh and immediately feel ashamed of myself. I've never thought those sort of things about a man before. I don't know what corner or crevice of my mind those smutty thoughts slithered from, but I shove them back viciously.

I get to work immediately hoping to get my mind oit of the gutter but as luck would have it, I can't...not exactly. I keep looking at him strangely. He smells so good, better than anyone else I've smelled, it's almost inhuman...there is just something about his scent.

I shake away my thoughts once again and get back to work. It wouldn't do to mess up a head spell. I'd probably eff him up for life, and what a waste that would be.

I remove the top half of his gown after finishing with his head and doing further scans. My scans showed that he had a few bruised ribs. I quickly heal those and find that I am finished with all the wand work for now.

The only thing left for me to do is to have him drink a few potions for the massive headache he is bound to have as soon as I wake him. I'd better get it over with.

"_Rennervate_" I annunciate clearly, wand pointed at his scull.

His eyes slowly blink open and he looks disoriented for a few seconds. I wait, professional explanation ready for any questions he may have. His next actions however surprise me.

He sniffs the air and groans, a great guttural sound. His head swivels towards me so fast I almost didn't catch it.

Black eyes suddenly meet my honey browns and pin me to the spot. His eyes capture me, they demand respect and, and...he is out of the bed in no time and has me lifted and pinned to the wall as if I weigh no more than a pound.

His never ending eyes stare deep into mine, and I'm terrified. I want to shy away for his gaze. If I thought his scent was delicious before, it is nothing compared to now. He growls loud like thunder and I startle. I immediately lower my eyes. I feel him bring his face to the crook of my neck, his hot breath fans over it and sends chills down my spine, and surprisingly moisture to my knickers.

He takes a deep breath and makes another loud sound. This sound how ever is not growling. The sound comes from deep within his chest, it's sort of like a muggle race car with a lot of horse power. Purring, that's what the boys call it when you rev up the engine. Is that what this is? Purring? I'm confused.

"Mine" he whispers in a deep scratched voice. The heat from his breath feels like it singed the flesh away from my neck. He licks my skin and I begin to tingle.

I'm scared but at the same time by some sick miracle...I'm turned on. My knickers by this point I know must be sopping. My breath starts to to come in short bursts. I let a soft moan slip as soon as he flattens the broad end of his tongue on me and licks from my collar bone to the juncture where my neck ends and chin begins.

"My... Her-own-ninny." He purrs as he nips at my neck and grinds himself and his rather impressive feeling erection between my legs.

This suddenly snaps me back to reality. I have no idea what got into me or why my legs are rapped around him. He grabs my bum with one hand and presses himself closer to me and grinds himself unabashedly against me once more.

"Christ on a crutch! Viktor stop!" I practically scream both horrified, embarrassed, and shamefully still a little turned on. Oh Merlin, what is going on?

* * *

A/n: More explanations and further clarifications to come in further chapters. Sorry it took me a while but for those of you who don't know, I'm a student. A student who has gone broke suddenly, who has had to apply for a job. I got the job and I just started working and it's a bit brutal on my sleeping hours and free time. Please, bare with me. I just need to get acclimated to my new schedule and then I will try to update faster. The next update will **probably** be in a weeks time.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Harry potter and I make no money off of this story. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Last time

_"Mine" he whispers in a deep scratched voice. The heat from his breath feels like it singed the flesh away from my neck. He licks my skin and I begin to tingle._

_I'm scared but at the same time by some sick miracle...I'm turned on. My knickers by this point I know must be sopping. My breath starts to to come in short bursts. I let a soft moan slip as soon as he flattens the broad end of his tongue on me and licks from my collar bone to the juncture where my neck ends and chin begins._

_"My... Her-own-ninny." He purrs as he nips at my neck and grinds himself and his rather impressive feeling erection between my legs._

_This suddenly snaps me back to reality. I have no idea what got into me or why my legs are rapped around him. He grabs my bum with one hand and presses himself closer to me and grinds himself unabashedly against me once more._

_"Christ on a crutch! Viktor stop!" I practically scream both horrified, embarrassed, and shamefully still a little turned on. Oh Merlin, what is going on?_

* * *

"I knew, I knew there vos something special about you. But this? This is far too perfect." He says rubbing against me once more.

"V-v-viktor stop. P-please, please, please stop." I say trying to clear my clouded mind. I begin to push against his chest frantically now wanting to be as far as possible from this man who is clouding my normally coherent mind.

"Come, ve must mate before another tries to take you, yes?" I did not even notice we had moved until he deposits me on the hospital bed. He looks down hungrily at me. I've never seen him act this way; so primitive, so barbaric.

His black pupils look inhumanly large and dangerous. I practically shake in fear.

"Shh my little mate, do not be afraid. I vould never harm you." He says as he covers me with his body, I have to swallow my scream. I feel so small compared to his massive stature.

I don't want him to get in trouble so I refrain from alerting anyone...yet. Me being me; I take matters into my own hands before looking for help. Thinking on my feet I decide to talk my way out of this compromising position.

As a healer I know that the best way to deal with brain injuries, amnesia, or any sort of dementia is to talk with them, make them feel comfortable and not crazy. I need to explain this to him delicately.

"Viktor...you're not feeling well. You hit your head in a Quidditch accident and I need to take care of you okay. I need to give you your medicine. You remember me don't you? Your friend Hermione? Let me help you." I plead as if speaking to some wild animal. I look into his eyes and notice that my words have probably fallen on deaf ears. He looks completely unaffected by my pleading.

"Help me? I feel perfect. I feel complete...let us seal our bond." He says obviously unwavered as he begins to place kisses all over my neck.

I try my best to keep my wits about me. Merlin knows its hard. The heat from his body is ironically numbing and his unique scent is intoxicating. I know that if I don't get him away from me soon I may just fall back into the sexually inappropriate state that I was in not too long ago. I am his healer, if someone walked in right now and saw us I would definitely get fired for not calling for help.

"Viktor if you keep this up someone will walk in and take you away and you'll be in lots of trouble. Please behave, this is inappropriate." I say desperate now. He growls menacingly and I cower. My heart begins to flutter and race like the beating wings of a humming bird.

"Take me avay! If they dare try that I vill destroy them! You are mine!" That didn't go well. This is the third time he has said something like this. I hadn't gotten to address it earlier because he distracted me but I don't particularly like his possessive tone and his little fall induced dementia is getting to me.

"Viktor I need to give you your medicine. Please let me do this. If I don't I will lose my job. You don't want me to lose my job do you?" I plead again.

"You have no need to vork. I vill provide for you." He says firmly. "Now no more talking, yes." He says trying to lift my robes. I screech and slap his hand. He looks shocked one second then annoyed the next.

This is getting way out of hand; I definitely let this get way too far. I don't know what he will do next in his state so I do the only thing I can think of. I reach into the side of my robes, stealthily pull out my wand and aim it at his lower belly.

"Stupefy!" I shout louder than necessary. My voice hitches halfway through the spell. I cant believe I used my wand against someone I care about again; first my parents, now Viktor. I'm definitely on a roll.

The spell hits him powerfully...I guess I should have thought that Idea a little more through. I was definitely too hasty in my decision to stun him. With the title of brightest witch of my age you'd think I'd know better. I guess its true what they say; common sense isn't so common.

As soon as the spell hits him he collapses onto me. The weight of his massive body knocks the wind out of my lungs and I immediately regret my hasty and poorly thought out escape plan.

My mouth releases a weird strangled sound as I fight to take a breath. I feel my face filling with blood, the vein in my forehead feels near to popping. My nails dig into the mattress of the cot and it isn't too long before I see my life flashing before my eyes. So many things I never got to do...so many goals I had yet to accomplish.

So this is how I die? I've faced trolls, baslisks, giants, Hargrids cooking skills, and some of the most powerful dark wizards and witches ever, and lived to tell the tale...and this is how it ends. Trapped under a six foot something muscled deranged foreigner? Life is unfair...he or she is probably laughing at my predicament. How ironic is it that I would die like this after escaping death by a hair so many times; I guess death got tired of it and decided to get me however he could. A rather pitiful way to die if I do say so my self. Nothing noble about this at all.

"Kreacher..." I find my lips barely wheezing out without my brains permission. While my brain was on my last farewell and thoughts about my failures and accomplishments as a way to be at peace with myself...at peace with this, my body was clearly not so willing to give up.

My brain was resigned to such a mediocre death, while my body...my instincts did not fall back so easy. I hear a pop.

"Yes missu-" Immediately the weight is lifted from my body and I gasps gratefully for air. In that moment I thanked every deity that I was nice to that elf though he was so horrid to me. Had I not been he would have probably watched as I suffocated to death.

"Is missus alright?" He asks finally.

"Yes, yes. Thank you so much kreacher." I say my voice cracking often. I had only just realized I was crying. I fling myself off of the bed and hug the small elf tightly. "I owe you. If you ever need anything. Feel free to come and find me." I whisper. He shifts uncomfortably.

"kreacher will be going now miss" the elf says as he pops out of my arms.

* * *

After Kreacher left I'd managed to levitate Viktor to the cot and magically fed him the potion. I had made my way quickly to the door and removed the stunning spell.

I didn't give him much time to come to properly before I high tailed it out of the room and down the corridor.

I'm now in the cafeteria, trying my absolute best to eat my tuna sandwich and ignore the sick scent every where. I take another disgusted bite and try to pretend as if everything is alright.

I can't help but to keep thinking of what transpired mere minutes ago. I hope Viktor is alright, they definitely won't keep a deranged seeker on the Bulgarian team.

The rest of the day pasts uneventful...thankfully.

* * *

Over the next month I'd managed to stick to the paperwork section of medicine. It was a lot easier to work amongst the scent of ink and parchment rather than the scent of vomit and other diseases.

Ink and parchment are comfortable...safe. I'd become rather accustomed to the smell of them over my years in Hogwarts and even before then, along with the smell of books that is.

I look around my mothers at home office and sigh; thinking about my resignation again. After the war I always just wanted to help people. I thought being a healer would be the perfect thing.

I can truly say now, that I regret my decision. Especially now that I'm a drack...that. The scents are almost too much to bare. That along with the fact that a child came in the other day who'd been in an potion accident.

His parents left a potion unguarded. He pulled it off of the table and onto himself. The potion ate away at his flesh.

They found him a while later; bleeding, half eaten...and half dead. They brought him to St. Mungos. A senior healer and I were assigned to him.

We tried our best, we did everything we could but it was too late. The potion was too far gone, and that little boy died screaming and crying as no pain potion would work. He died right in front of our eyes.

The senior healer seemed unmoved by it, but I on the other hand was horrified. The other healer told me to get over it, that I should know better than to place personal feelings into my job, and that I would get used to it.

I took the job wanting to help people. I guess I was so caught up in the glamorous side I forgot that people die in magical hospitals too. I forgot that magic isn't always enough.

I'd seen enough suffering and dying to last a life time, through the war there were much casualties.

Over the time I've worked at St. Mungos I had yet to have a patient die. I was happy and in ignorant bliss.

At this point I would rather not set a foot back into that sad sickly place. 'Surely there are other ways to help people in your world' my mother told me earlier. 'You're intelligent I'm sure you'll figure something out.' She said.

So here I am figuring something out.

It was with a heavy heart that I'd written the letter of my resignation to St. Mungos. I did not need to do that I had only needed to tell them I was leaving which I had already did a week before I actually gave in the letter. It felt like the proper thing to do, though it is a muggle custom. I have yet to figure out what to do with myself.

I take another glance around the neat office;mahogany desk, clean off white walls, neatly stacked and filed paper work. Not a thing out of place.

I look down at the contracts before me. I knew I would not have any problems getting a job especially after the war.

I got offered many positions in a variety of schools and business even a witch modeling agency which baffled me. Though later I found out that it was a porn agency who wanted to see the golden girl get naughty and 'bare all'...twats.

I had offers pouring in as soon as people heard that I was leaving and so far I've narrowed it down to two, both at the ministry of magic but under different departments.

The first is an offer for me to start training to be an auror, the second is the deputy head of the department for the regulation and control of magical creatures. Now I only had to choose between the two; field or office. What's a girl to choose?

If I take a job in the aurors office the upside is I'll get to be around Harry and Ron, the down side is that I'll have to see even more destruction and possibly death.

If I choose the office job I can maybe push to change laws on the treatment of elves, goblins, and werewolves...as well as find out more on my predicament.

The choice seems like it should be clear. I can always go and see Harry or Ron but the department for magical creatures is my opportunity to really help. I should also want to know more about my situation.

I should but I don't...I'm scared. I don't want to hear anymore things that I know I definitely won't like.

I don't want to but I must; and it's with that thought that I sign the contract to be the deputy head of the department for the regulation and control of magical creatures.

* * *

I'd sent the contract off to shacklebolt the new minister who I think has been the best so far. He'd took the liberty of offering me about eight jobs at the ministry even a deputy minister for magic. That offer was definitely too much.

I'd taken a long bath to loosen my muscles and I'm now making dinner in preparation for my parents arrival home.

I add a small pinch of salt and a bit of black pepper and give the stew it's final few stirs.

"Hermione?" I here my mom call.

"Yes?" I reply though I know she is just letting me know that they are home.

"Something smells delicious." My mother says as she makes her way into the kitchen.

"I've made stew." I say turning the burner for the rice off.

"You should have informed us we would be having company Hermione." My dad grunts unhappily. Company? I'm confused.

I begin to turn and before I am even fully turned around my nose catches a scent that was previously hidden by the strong scent of the stew. God damnit.

Dread settles into my stomach and I almost choke on my shock and I would never admit it out loud but a bit of fear as well.

There standing in the middle of my parents kitchen is Viktor.

A kitchen that I had previously thought to be big and spacious now dwarfed in comparison to him. His head is maybe a couple inches or so from touching the ceiling and his broad shoulders take up much space in the room. He looks uncomfortable in the small space.

He glances around and I self consciously take in the family kitchen. I thank Merlin that I'd wiped the counters and cleaned up a bit. I have no idea why I care.

"Her-mi-own" he says finally and I look towards his direction.

"What are you doing here Viktor?" I say with more bite than I intended. I'd finally found my voice.

"I vonted to apologize in person. My behavior vos inexcusable. I must have frightened you. I did not vont to force myself into your home but you vould not ansver my ovls. I alvays think of you...I cannot help it. Please forgive me, give me a chance to explain myself."

Since the time I ran out on him in the hospital he's been owling me. He's sent me letters, flowers, and continuously asks for my forgiveness and he keeps saying he can explain.

Over the years since the war, Viktor and I had lost contact and we only owled each other for Christmases, and maybe birthdays if we remembered.

I hadn't owled him back because I didn't know what to say. Plus from his letters I could tell he hadn't gotten the help I'd told him to get and I didn't want a repeat performance of what happened in the hospital room.

"I'm sorry Viktor, but you need to leave." I finally find my voice again.

His face transforms from pleading to shock. I purse my lips and stare directly into his eyes though I want nothing more than to hide or at the very least drop my gaze.

"Hermione" my mother admonishes softly. She's never been the type to put people out.

"Darling" my father says towards my mother in a very annoyed tone. Obviously wanting Viktor to leave as well.

"I'm Charlotte, Hermione's mother and this is Hermione's grumpy old father Harold." My mother says. Viktor immediately takes her hand and kisses it, she startles a bit at his suddenness.

"It is nice to meet you Mrs granger. I am Viktor Krum. I have knovn your daughter for a vhile." He says.

"Join us for dinner, and please call me Charlotte." She says and I almost groan in disapproval but she gives me a look that prevents me from doing so.

"Lottie, may I have a word with you dear?" My father says His teeth clenched. She follows him out of the room but I know that she will win the argument So I grab another place setting and walk by Viktor without a glance into the dining room to set a place for him. His heavy footsteps follow me.

He stands behind me as I set his place and the silence stretches on. I can feel the immense heat of his body seeping through my pores. I hate it. At that moment I almost hate him.

I'm used to being in control of my mind and most times my body. When he is around I can't think straight and I have feelings...tingles...chills that I've never experienced before.

I am no hormone crazed teenager, that stage should have long passed. With every passing moment I get angrier. Why can't I control my self? What the hell is happening to me? I want him gone! I viciously slam the silver ware onto the dining table.

I spin lightning fast to face him and my nose literally meets the top of his belly. That doesn't phase me. With the help of my anger my resolve holds strong. I step to the right of him and bare teeth. An inhuman screech I didn't know I was capable of making passes my lips.

His face immediately shifts from calm to mildly annoyed at the sound.

"Leave!" I spit pointing towards the door. His only reaction is the annoyed look on his face. "I didn't invite you! You're not welcome! Leave!" I shout and the same screeching sound erupts from my throat once again only with more venom.

In a movement that I didn't catch, he is suddenly over me. He grabs my hair and pulls, my head snaps back until my face is fully upward facing him.

His teeth are bared and he looks pissed. Suddenly my rage deflates into panic...unadulterated fear, and-and the need to submit.

That's when it hits me. Like a ton of bricks or a shovel to the face. He's a dracken. He's trying to mate with me. _Oh dear god there's a pissed off dominant dracken in my dining room._

"I haff put aap vith your insolence enough!" He snarls his accent thickening further. "You may not be my mate yet but I vill not be disrespected! How dare you challenge me like that? You vill apologize to me now!" He is breathing like a pissed off bull and I'm hyperventilating like a terrified rabbit.

"Now!" He snarls. There is a knot in my throat that is preventing any sound from passing. I can only gape and stare in horror like a deer in headlights. My heart feels as though it is about to hammer it's way out of my chest.

"V-victor...I I." The jumble of words leave my mouth without my permission.

"Do you vont to be punished? How dare you threaten me that vay?" He says incredulously. "How dare you disrespect me like that!"

"I-I...I don't know what you're talking about." I'm truly confused. I cannot find a threat in anything I said. All I did was ask him to leave.

I'm barely in control of my emotions and he's scaring me. Sure enough, I begin to cry.

Sobs wrack my chest and a pain filled screech erupts from my throat. My shoulders shiver with the torrents of my tears.

Strong arms wrap around me, and I am crushed to a broad, hard chest.

"Shhhhhhh my Mia. Do not cry. Shhhh I did not mean to shout. I know now you did not mean to, you are forgiven." He says rocking me in his arms.

I ignore his words and continue to cry, not because he upset me but because I don't want to be inhuman, I don't want to be a dracken, I don't want to have a mate. I just want to be plain old Hermione again.

I just want my life back.

It had been a long while since I had broken down like this in front of company. I usually am the person who others come to when they are feeling less than okay; I usually have to be the strong one.

Now imagine that this anxiety attack slash breakdown came as no surprise to me. There had been a lot of weight on my shoulders these past few weeks since I found out my status in the magic world.

I expected the dam to burst sooner or later, though I would have much preferred it to be later and not in front of present company.

Yes, my crying is quite unusual, but I guess it goes along with the other unusual shit that has been happening lately.

* * *

Eventually my sobs stop and I'm reduced to quiet sniffles.

I let Viktor hold me through my tears. Honestly, I didn't think he would have left me alone even if I begged. I thought, rather than wasting my time, and breath, I'd just leave him to it.

He pulls me in closer to him and his chest starts to rumble again like the time I saw him in the hospital. Something akin to a washing machine or the engine of a muscle car...Purring, I had likened it to the last time it happened.

"My mate...my Mia." he purrs. "Thank you for accepting me luff." He place his warm lips to my forehead in a small kiss.

His words register a few seconds later in my head.

"What?" I croak, voice hoarse from crying.

"Nathing...just relax. I vill take care of you, yes."

"No..." I sit up and begin to wiggle in his arms. My 'what?' Wasn't because I hadn't heard what he'd said; I'd heard him perfectly well. My 'what?' Was my confusion about what was said. I never agreed to mate with him, or anyone. Frankly, I'd rather stay mate less for the foreseeable future.

Surprisingly he lets me up. I'm confused about what has happened in the last half an hour; Viktor was pissed, for what? I have no clue, my parents have yet to make an appearance, and he's calling me his mate.

"Vik...Viktor look" I sigh, I don't want to piss him off. "I'm not your mate." I brace for his anger. His big teak eyes stare into mine and rather than anger there is only hurt.

"You don't vant me?" He ask sadly, his eyes fill with unshed tears. "I have vanted you for so long and convinced myself I could not have you...that once you found out about me...about vhat I am, you vould be afraid...you vould run. I thought it vas a miracle from the gods that you and I are the same, t-that I vouldnt have to hide my true self from you...and you don't vant me." His words hang in the air and the only sounds is his labored breathing.

I can see the restraint and force he is using to control himself; his hands are clenched, his jaw is tight, and his face is a deep red. The vein in his neck throbs, and I back up. I wish I hadn't said what I'd said. Honestly, courage be damned...I'm terrified.

"I vill leave" he says barely above a whisper. I'm shocked. "If this is vhat you vant, vhat vill make you happy, I vill go. Just know that I have vanted you the moment I laid eyes on you. I vanted you to be mine. I have thought about us all the time after I left hogvarts. Vith every letter I vrote I vanted to tell you of how strongly I felt...of how much I desired you." He looks completely defeated.

"I vas afraid, I knew your heart belonged to another even after he married that other voman. I did not vant to ruin our friendship vith my feelings. That day in the hospital, vhen I smelled you and I knew there vas no vay he could have you...it vas the happiest day of my life. I care for you so much and if me leaving vill make you happy, I vill go...not happily but I vill."

"Stay." My mouth whispers without my permission. My heart ached for him; for I knew exactly what unrequited love felt like. I had loved Ron for so long, and for a minuscule moment in time I though he had returned those feelings, but I was wrong.

It wasn't meant to be. Even my own biological makeup determine that it wasn't meant to be. He is a fish and I am a bir...well, I'm a dragon. One could love the other, in this case the dragon loving the fish, but where would they go?

Here is a dragon, one of my kind, pouring his heart out to me. A man with his heart in his hand, the same way mine was so many times. How can I deny him when I know the same pain? The same pain that hurts more than any cruciatus ever could.

"Don't go." I find myself whispering. "I'm sorry I'm just so confused." The tears begin to pour again. He looks down at me with concern and I feel like a selfish bitch, in his state of mind, he still cares more about my well being than his.

He pulls me into his arms and though I should be the one comforting him, like the selfish woman I am, I greedily bask in warmness of his embrace.

"Kiss me." I whisper as he purrs contentedly with his arms around me. He doesn't hesitate. His lips find mine.

I push all the emotions I am feeling into the kiss, my fear, my doubts...my hope. I bite his bottom lip and he groans. I take the opportunity to lap at his tongue with mine and he holds me tighter with a load moan.

There is a sweet acidic tasting substance in his mouth. For a moment I think I should be scared or even cautious, but those thoughts fly out of my mind as soon as he floods my mouth with it. I swallow it greedily.

He begins to take more charge of the kiss. He deepens the kiss and begins to caress me. My skin feels like it's on fire. He wraps my legs around his waist and my dress is pulled up and my kickers to the side.

I gasp and look into his eyes. He looks hungrily back at me. My head is clouded, I'm unbelievably turned on, and at this point I just want more of whatever is in his mouth.

I resume kissing him and I think that we have both have reached a silent agreement that at this point, there will be no turning back. He caresses my bundle of nerves and I jump from the shock of pleasure.

He grabs my waist and holds me in place. He pulls out of the kiss and I make a sound of complaint. He shushes me and in the next moment there is heat between my legs. He looks into my eyes as he rubs his hot member against my entrance. I gasp and he smiles.

"Are you ready for me?" He asks without waiting for an answer. I feel pressure as he begins to push into me. We have not lost eye contact yet. My heart is racing, I'm a bit scared. This is my first time. I begin to hyperventilate. "Don't look so afraid luff, i'm not even in yet I am just at your entrance. Just relax, okay." he licks his lips and he waits.

"I'm ready." I say and he nods.

"Just the head for now." He says pressing harder

"Hermione are you okay...oh good lord! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't see anything I swear!" My mom says racing clumsily out of the of the dining room.

I immediately fall off of my aroused high and crash back to reality. Fuck.


End file.
